nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jetfeather
Archives Archive 1 Talk Sexy new siggie! Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 08:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I made this for Spotted.. its the best one i have Come talk to me for an hour~ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) (At this rate, your talk page will be filled with messages from me xD) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ARSE ON CHAT DX Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Um. Jetfeather Look, if you say you kill me again, I'm banning you from chat for an hour 19:17 (Chat ban log) . . Jetfeather (Talk | contribs) banned Loudclaw (Talk | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 21:17, July 21, 2013 ‎(Misbehaving in chat) I see double that, Jet, I see double... See you in one to two hours. Loudclaw 02:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaaannndd.... Give it two minutes and it's been an hour. Loudclaw 03:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) B-but I wanna/see/ Mexico. And I didn't see Madagascar D: Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) OH. That makes sense now xD *is an idiot* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:08, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Awww, thanks =] *huggles* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :D I might get on chat tonight! You better be there. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Jet, you should make Lavender's kits' pages. Just saying. XD 09:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Talk to Rainy & Ninja first. 10:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Jet, Oakkit's appearance is: Dark brown tom with violet eyes. Yep, I can wait ;) I'll think of a new name if I need to. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 16:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Tis no problem. By the way, I love the pikachu hetalia xD Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oceania is a character? But that's not even a country. *is beyond confused* Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna meet me at chat? c: -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) But Oceania as a group would include NZ, so in that case you didn't have to mention him xP Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 15:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe >:P Btw, think I can rename my kitty Moosekit? I feel like naming her Moosejaw after the Canadian city :D I could also do Reddeer, but seeing as she's not even close to red... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat before I have to go in like 20 minutes! ! Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia Pics So I heard you liek Hetaliaz? I CANNOT EXPRESS IN WORDS HOW CUTE IT IS ^O^ Hows that for an evaluation? xD Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 23:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) If you're feeling down, I have the perfect thing to cheer you up! Hopefully you haven't already seen it... http://hetaliatranslations.tumblr.com/post/10998562553/norway-with-chibi-iceland Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 15:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Iknew you'd like it! :D *huggles* I found a couple of super short and plotless fanfictions with them too ;D I'm such a sucker for brotherly love and, of course, bromance. http://m.fanfiction.net/s/9362219/1/Best-Big-Brother-Ever (this one took literally one minute to read). Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 00:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) http://m.fanfiction.net/s/9493827/1/Cold-Morning Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Jet? You there? Chat? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 08:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) WHY!!!!!!???? JET!!!! WHY??? ＷＨＹ？ TAKE SVERIGE？？？ That was my nest rp cat :( :( :(:(:( Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 07:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) No. Idk! And what next you expect to take JTR? Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻　 Currently on repeat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Tl8xyS0DAw Upbeat/very popular: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM Insanely sad/amazingly beautiful: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 06:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can Jet, if you really want to, but I hope this isn't about me being a brat about cats... Rainy User Talk Blog 13:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you need to get on chat sometime soon because I neeeeed to talk to you. And, no, you're not in trouble. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 19:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) You. Need. To. Get. On. Chat. Immediately. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Check out the badge beside my name. That's what we need to discuss ;) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 03:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Bout 8 hours ago, now get on chat. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 07:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Istayed up til 1 am, holding in important information... please get your butt on tomorrow... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 08:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Get on chatttt Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 21:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JET HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JET HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JETTTTTTTTTTTTT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JET :D WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] Is my Kiwi buddy online now? :) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Jet Happy Birthday to you Hi :) (Tallstar007 (talk) 06:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Oh shiz really? It would be a huge honour if every admin agreed. <3 Love you guys! I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 09:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Seriously?! Sounds awesome!! But what exactly would I do? I mean I know nothing about being a chat mod xD I just assume we supervise chat or something. Let me know? Thanks Jet!! <3 User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 17:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Um.... would love to be a C-mod <3. Jet.....PAAASTA! May StarClan light your path! (talk) 20:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol awesome. Thanks Jet! I'll get on soon! User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 20:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) He's not talking to me right now and I'm afraid to initiate a conversation right now, so I haven't gotten your happy birthday translation yet... I still want you on chat nao. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 05:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) OH. MY. GAWSH. Tsubaki = Mirajane (Fairy Tail) = Renge (Ouran) = Belarus!!! Monica Rial is now my favourite anime voice actor ;D Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 22:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) You should come talk to me soon. Just saying. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 04:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not Bruno Pomo, I don't even know what that is... Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 08:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Jet JET! Come back to chat! I was doing something I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 08:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) COME BACK~ Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 07:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Stein and Spirit, pwease? If you really want, you can just draw Spirit as a scythe, so long as he's in the picture xD Traditional or digital: Whatever works better for you ;D Cowboy, take me away 19:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll make a note of that. And no I hasn't, sowwy! I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Roo about that yet :/ I'll keep you posted! '''Rainy User Talk Blog 20:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Purrrdy ;) It might be easier to read in bold, though. Also, have you been signing properly? I don't see the timestamp. Just noticed xD Cowboy, take me away 20:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) WELL START USING FOUR Cowboy, take me away CHAT. NOW. Cowboy, take me away 03:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Jet! So, I'm on NC, guide me around? :D Also, can you make me a signature, please? Arunorso (talk) Itold you: I was going to sleep. That means I won't be back for hoursss xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 13:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Accidently on purpose? ;) Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not cheating on you, I swear. I still love you. I just won't be home for dinner. ^Because that's what it sounds like in my head when I explain that I can't talk to you. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 04:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You should get on Skype this week... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 05:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Get on le chat please. ME GUSTA NEW SIG GINGEwho<3 you 01:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC)